orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Armory
The armory is a store room located and other ships of the Planetary Union Fleet for weapons. On the Orville, the armory is likely located on Deck E. Description The armory is a large room with weapons fixed to the walls. A control panel in the center of the room monitors access to the weapons. The armory is normally accessible only by a single hallway. An access conduit, roughly half a meter wide, connects the armory to areas such as the Shuttle Bay and the communications array.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Inventory *PM-44 (at least 12) *PM-488 Titan (at least 6) *PM-57R (at least 9) *SG-72 Sonic Grenade@GDNaturedVLLN. "Here is a sneak peak at the new union combat rifles I designed for season 2 of @TheOrville along with @Bryanrodgerssoa. A nod to the large phaser rifles of ST: First Contact, these gives the Union a weapon that's meant for drawn out, mid to long range fights. #TheOrville". Twitter. March 18, 2019. *RNMKR-15 Ordinance System@BryanRodgersSOA. "Concept: Dual Barrel Rendering: Quad Barrel Result: Tri Barrel Bend like the reed.". Twitter. May 17, 2019. *LM-4102 Plasma Mine@BryanRodgerssoa. "All the concepts for the armory have been created physically. Images will be coming.". Twitter. May 17, 2019. History In mid-to-late 2420, Chief of Security Alara Kitan enters the armory to provide Second Officer Bortus with a status report on a weapons upgrade.Episode 2x01: Ja'loja In September 2420, the Armory conducts a staff review.Episode 2x03: Home Around the turn of the year, Bortus is working in the armory when Chief of Security Talla Keyali approaches him regarding the arrest of his mate Klyden, who was ostensibly found to have murdered Locar, one of a minority of heterosexual Moclans. Voicing her objections to the Moclan culture, Talla suggests that Bortus should sympathize, citing the tribunal's decision that Topa's sex be changed from female to male despite Bortus wishes, the memory of which causes Bortus to angrily end the conversation.Episode 2x07: Deflectors When the Orville is commandeered by the Kaylon, holding the crew in the Shuttle Bay, Yaphit uses the access conduit there to travel to the armory, where a single Kaylon stands guard. Distracting the Kaylon by tossing aside a metal bolt, Yaphit acquires a PM-488 Titan, which he uses to shoot the Kaylon before making his way back to the Shuttle Bay, where Bortus uses the firearm to terminate the two Kaylon there, providing time for First Officer Kelly Grayson and Helmsman Gordon Malloy to take the shuttlecraft ECV-197-1 out of the Orville into Krill space.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Production Plans for an armory on the Orville date at least to April 2016, when creator Seth MacFarlane first pitched ''The Orville'' to 20th Century Fox. In the first few drafts of the pilot script, Second Officer Bortus worked in the ship's armory.MacFarlane, Seth. "The Orville 1x01 - Pilot". Fox. 2016. However, during Season 1 production, Bortus' station was moved to the bridge and the armory was never built. While the exact reasons underlying the change were never publicized, this was probably to give Bortus more screen time on the bridge and to keep the show's high production costs down. The armory is one of several sets, alongside the classroom and additional hallways, built for Season 2. Design and construction of the armory was led by production designer Stephen J. Lineweaver and art director Robert Strohmaier.Lineweaver, Stephen & Robert Strohmaier. "The Orville: A Chance to Design the Future". ADG Perspective. July-Aug. 2018. Pg. 99-101. Appearances *''Episode 2x01: Ja'loja'' *''Episode 2x03: Home'''' *Episode 2x07: Deflectors'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x12: Sanctuary'' References Category:USS Orville Category:Spacecraft sections